


Maybe There's a Chance

by harleygirl2648



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: "She doesn't know," Oswald spat, taking a hard sip of whiskey while staring at the crackling log. "She doesn't know you wanted the best for her, that you wanted her safe and happy."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get these angsty parallels out into the open.

The last thing Jim wanted to do on a Friday night was visit Oswald Cobblepot. It really messed with the "fall asleep to the TV around seven" plans that usually occupied his time.

But apparently this was "very important," so he was going to go. Probably just some sort of "favor" that Oswald wanted that Jim was not going to do. Honestly, he had Ed now, couldn't he have gotten him to do it?

He had gotten to the mansion later that evening, planning to tell Oswald right off the bat that he wasn't going to do anything for him, he was done. But something was different when Jim got there, when he entered the living room. Oswald wasn't sitting in his straight-backed chair with perfect posture, he didn't stand up to greet him. He was sitting in the armchair across the lit fireplace, the room practically dark except for the fire. He was slouched down, suit rumpled, turning a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Oswald?" Jim asked, hesitantly.

He didn't look up as he responded with, "Jim."

"Are you- what are you doing?"

"You killed Lee's new husband," Oswald stated, matter-of-factly.

Jim had to take a deep breath. "Yes, I did."

Oswald let out a laugh that sounded slightly hysterical. It startled Jim, especially when it stopped seconds later. "He wanted to hurt her, didn't he?"

"He was trying to kill her, but-"

"She doesn't know," Oswald spat, taking a hard sip of whiskey while staring at the crackling log. "She doesn't know you wanted the best for her, that you wanted her safe and happy." Jim was confused, but Oswald kept talking. "I mean, you care so much about her, you- you love her. It's not fair."

"No, I suppose it isn't," Jim said, treading carefully. "What did you want?"

"Who says I need anything from you?" Oswald snapped. "You outright murder your significant other's lover because you're jealous and you've never been good at sharing. You want her all to yourself, because you love her so damn much. Goddamn tragedy."

"If all you wanted to do was wax poetics," Jim sneered, turning to leave, "You should be having this conversation with your Chief of Staff."

He stopped heading towards the door and nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard the glass Oswald was holding shatter against the fireplace, the flames rising up higher than as he let out a shriek before falling back into his chair, a hand covering his face. His shoulders were shaking.

Jim moved cautiously moved closer. "Oswald?'

"Tell me the truth, Jim," he said, in a voice full of emotion, something Jim hadn't heard since Galavant had killed his mother.

It almost sounded like... _heartbreak_.

"Do you think that he- SHE, I mean, of course, she- do you think- do you think that she'll ever understand? Do you think that she'll find it in her heart to love you?"

Jim paused, really thinking over his answer.

"Yes," he said finally. "She has every right to be angry with me, I can't blame her for that. But I know that I still love her, I-I always will, and she knows that. But it's up to her to decide if she'll love back."

It was dead quiet in the room besides the crackling of the fire. Then Oswald managed to pry his hand from his face and look at Jim, tears in his eyes. He let out a shuddering sigh.

"Thank you, Jim." He turned back to look at the fire. "You can leave. And you were never here, understand."

"I know," Jim said. He said goodbye and left, leaving Oswald in the room to himself.


End file.
